


The Escape

by Starfruit_Crusader



Series: Gangster AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Car Chases, Italian Mafia, Police, Racing, Spaceships, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit_Crusader/pseuds/Starfruit_Crusader
Summary: The Boss Mr. Universe had been arrested. Sent to a mental facility in town, breaking him out should have been easy... right? A thrilling chase scene ensues and the getaway driver has a challenge ahead. Will they make it?This has some references to part 1 of my Gangsters Au which is actually quite gross. However if you want to give it a read for some context, please do!
Series: Gangster AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bite sized piece really. I loved the idea of a chase scene and definitely ran with it and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Cheers!

Despite her size, despite her stature, despite her status, Pearl prided herself in her work. She was a blatant badass in her own opinion, and nobody could possibly tell her what to do. Except her boss. Who was screaming in the backseat at her right this very moment. 

"YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!!! JUST PULL OVER!!!" 

"Sorryyyyy can't do that~" As she said this, she neared an intersection and pulled the break. Screeching tires pulled her right into oncoming traffic and she slipped into an open slot cleanly. Pressing the gas pedal and rocketing off as other police cars screeched to a halt in the space she had just escaped from. The siren on her own blared loudly and an excited Amethyst reached out of the window and twirled Mr. Universe's hospital gown out the window. 

"CATCH US NEXT TIME COPPERS!!! WOOOHOOO!!!" Amethyst had worked herself up into swearing at them and Pearl smirked as they plowed through. A near naked Mr. Universe sat in the back looking as if he might faint. Everything was going perfectly as they tore across the large bridge leading from Empire City. The countryside was calling to them, she could taste the freedom in the air. More on Mr. Universe's behalf, but he would thank her later. 

_ Chttt- Pearl.  _ The radio picked up Garnet's voice and she grabbed it up, the rush getting to her. 

"Garnet, expect Mr. Universe to arrive in an hour thirty!" She panted slightly and slammed it back down, hair wild from the open windows. 

_ I don't think so Pearl. There's a train coming. They will intercept you at the crossroads and take you in.  _

"WHAT?!" Amethyst gasped and snatched up the radio. "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAW?!" 

_ Eyup.  _

Pearl huffed and stole the radio trying to mask her irritation to no avail. "Oh HONESTLY that's NOT going to happen." 

_ Pearl it's best that you head back. I'll find some other way to save you all.  _

"Just TRUST me! I've got this!" Pearl slammed the radio back down and it was grabbed back up by Amethyst her eyes wide and panicked. 

"WAIT GARNET!!! SAVE US FROM PEARL FIRST!!!" She panted and hit Pearl on the shoulder huffing as Pearl doubled down on the road. "C'MON!!!" 

_ Sorry, no can do. All you can do is trust her.  _

"BUT-" She frowned as the receiver clicked off and slapped herself on the cheek. "This is just GREAT!!! We're dead we're so DEAD!!!"

"We're NOT dead!!!" Pearl grouchily responded and narrowed her eyes trying to focus on the road. Vast countryside was spread out before them and the railroad was off in the distance. No sign of a train yet. She smirked and checked the meter on the energy tank. Using fuel for vehicles was absolutely barbaric, but law had limited gem tech on Earth since they returned to it. Pearl was on a full tank. She knew how to drive in a way that was easy on the tank, but not on the gut. Speaking of… 

"How you doing boss?" Pearl smirked and glanced in the rearview mirror at Greg, who looked exactly like he would be sick. 

"Are you kidding me?! You should have left me back at the shrink! This is too dangerous!" Mr. Universe was about to continue, but was quickly silenced as Pearl raised a finger. The radio buzzed and another voice came through clearly. 

_ Pearl, bogeys coming in at two and four o'clock. I see the train Garnet was talking about, you're not gonna make it. _

Pearl huffed and squinted, she saw it, but her pride told her it wasn't there. Glancing down at the console of the cruizer she blinked and suddenly smirked, placing her thumb over a radio knob. "Lapis, fall on top of me and sit tight. It's going to be a rough ride." 

Her eyes trailed up as two police ships with hasty designs painted on the sides shot into view. They stopped short of the railroad and energy began to bubble up at their blasters. Pearl smiled wide and glanced around at her crew. Everything was perfect. "Alright, touch down on the cruiser I'm taking you for a ride!" 

_ Roger that.  _ A gentle thump rattled the car and Pearl tapped her thumb over the knob impatiently, waiting for the perfect moment. 

"Pearl!!! I would prefer we don't get blown to bits! Just pull over and give up! You've got to know when to ba-" All at once the ships ahead released their blast and Pearl slammed her thumb into the knob. Before anybody could say anything, the cruizer leapt forward at an incredible speed and the engine roared ferociously. The blast missed them just barely. Pearl's hand quickly turned the knob and returned to the wheel as they fishtailed, trying to regain control. She expertly brought them back to their forward path and smiled wide as her companions all screamed. 

"THE TRAIN!!!" Mr. Universe clutched his chest and his knuckles were as pale as his face. Pearl squinted at the nearing train and calculated, then smiled wide and cranked the knob until it clicked, slamming it into the console. The cruiser lurched forward as the train careened towards them. The crossing sign began to chime and close and Pearl leaned forward as the cruiser picked up more acceleration. 

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!!!" Amethyst scrambled around the cab, beating her hands everywhere they could. She punched Pearl on the shoulder and huffed as she remained unmoving. "PEARL COME ON!!!" The blaring horn of the train began to blast and rattle the car, drowning out Amethyst and Mr. Universe's screams. Beads of sweat clinging to Pearl's head as she focused.

Their path with the train crossed perpendicular near perfectly as they rocketed through the crossing sign, wood shattering and the sound of tires screeching. The sound of the train rushing past at full capacity was barely even noticeable with the lives flashing before everyone's eyes. 

Then suddenly the rushing was over, but the sound of the train was consistent. The cruiser seemingly in a dream, was traveling parallel with the train. Pearl let out a fast breath of air, she had been holding her breath. Before she could even catch her breath she was laughing hysterically as her companions slowly came to. "WE'RE NOT DEAD!!! AHAHAHA!!!" 

"You… thought we'd DIE?!" Amethyst gasped and stuck her head out the window, screaming as loud as she possibly could. Mr. Universe sat in the back panting loudly and splayed across the seats.

"Pearl…" He gasped and slowly sat up, eyebrows furrowing as he was about to reprimand her. 

"Did you pee your pants, Boss?" Pearl had calmed down and a smirk resumed on her face. Mr. Universe frowned and pat his underwear, heat rising to his cheeks. 

"Uhh… only a little bit." They sat in silence for a short while before all three of them burst into laughter. Pearl peered into the rearview mirror and lowered her eyelids watching the ships search for their remains in the distance. Mr. Universe sighed loudly and wiped his bald head. "How on EARTH did you do that?!" 

"Well… this thing is a sleeper." Pearl wiped away the sweat from her head and chuckled, narrowing her eyes. "We borrowed this puppy from Jasper. I knew that dirty cop couldn't play nice, this thing has nova thrusters and the works. Albeit small ones… they still got the job done~" She sighed as Amethyst began to punch the roof and scream. She supposed it was her way of coping with the near death, she spoke over her loudly. "Illegal gem tech, plus other records makes her look fairly questionable in the eyes of a Diamond don't you think?"

"Hey." Pearl jolted and gasped as a head appeared in her window, huffing when she recognized it. 

"Oh, hello Lapis… how are you holding up up there?" 

"Next time you plan on taking us on death tour, I kinda want off the ride." Lapis was grinning too and Pearl smiled wide at her chuckling. 

"Well, between you and me… I don't plan on it for awhile." Pearl hooked her elbow out of the open window and sighed, all of the energy she had completely spent. "I need a nap…" 

_ Chrrt. Pearl, status? _

Pearl jolted and scrambled for the radio, snatching it up quickly. "A-ah we are taking a detour! Expect us in…" She felt Lapis take flight and sighed, positively spent. 

_ Two hours tops.  _ Lapis chimed in over the radio. Pearl yawned and shook out her leftover nerves. "Yes, what Lapis said." 

_ Good job gems! Everything went as planned. Boss, expect us to have everything right where we left off, and then some.  _

Greg sighed in exasperation and grumbled. "Can't I have a few days off? I mean we almost died back there!" 

"We can't exactly have an almost funeral for ourselves…" Pearl smirked and checked the rearview again, no more cops. Perfect. 

_ Pearl is right. Not to mention, Mr. Universe, you had two weeks to relax. Consider your little stay a vacation.  _

"Oof, ugh, alright alright." Greg sat up straight and rubbed his head, limbs shaking. "As long as you get me out of this thing asap. Not to mention, I need clothes!" 

"Not a problem, boss." Pearl smiled gently as a way to offer her condolences. The radio static coming back online. 

_ Oh and Pearl…  _

"Yes?" 

_ Nice driving.  _


End file.
